Lists
For the category of list articles in Lostpedia, see Category:Lists Lists have appeared numerous times in Lost, most notably those made by the Others concerning survivors who, presumably in the eyes of Jacob, are either "good people" or "candidates". Tail section list | LastSeen= | Owned=The Others | Found=Ana Lucia | Used=Goodwin }} Seconds after the mid-air break-up of Oceanic 815, Ben ordered Goodwin to infiltrate the tail section survivors and make a list within three days. On the twelfth night after the crash, a group of Others came and took nine of the survivors. Ana Lucia found a list on one of the Others, whom she had killed with a stone. She realized that the list had the names of the nine people who had been taken, as well as what they looked like and what they were wearing. Goodwin later told Ana Lucia that Nathan was not on the list because he "was not a good person." Some of the people on the list were: *Eli *Jim *Emma *Zach *Nancy *Four unnamed tail section survivors Middle section list Ethan Rom was ordered by Ben to make a list of the Middle Section survivors "in three days the crash" but it is unknown if he did before he was shot. In , Tom rebukes Ethan for failing to make a list before abducting Claire. Jacob's lists The Others had a list of people to recruit from the survivors, which they called "Jacob's list". According to Danny Pickett, this list excluded Jack, and Mikhail said it excluded Kate, Sayid and Locke because they were "flawed", "weak and frightened" and "angry". Ethan and Goodwin originally compiled the names, but Ben later alluded to a higher authority behind them, implying approval or revisions by Jacob. Right before killing Jacob, Ben bitterly recalled the many lists and instructions he passed down to the leader. Jacob had a separate list of candidates. No candidates appeared on the recruitment list, and Jacob chose candidates for some of the very reasons that allegedly kept people off "Jacob's list" of recruits. Bea Klugh's list | LastSeen= | Owned=Bea Klugh | Found=Michael }} On November 9, 2004, Ben discussed with Juliet a plan to abduct Jack, Kate, and Sawyer, using Michael. The plan was to convince Jack to perform medical treatment on Ben, using Kate and Sawyer to get him to do it. Thirteen days later, on November 22, 2004, Bea Klugh gave a list of four survivors to Michael. She threatened that if he didn't return with those specific survivors (and no others), he would never see Walt again. The people on the list were: * Jack Shephard * Kate Austen * Hugo Reyes * James Ford The group was ambushed at the capsule dump by the Others before reaching their settlement, and then taken by force to the Pala Ferry pier. Walt was released to Michael, and the two were given a boat and compass heading to leave the Island. Hurley was released and sent back to the survivors' camp to tell them never to come back there. The other three were taken to the Hydra. In the Official Lost Podcast following the second season finale, the producers confirmed that Hurley was on the list because the Others thought he was the best candidate to deliver the message. This list seems to have been created for a specific purpose and seems to be unrelated to the other lists mentioned. Interestingly, the people on this list were the same that sat with Jacob around the fire three years later while a candidate was being selected for inheriting the position of protector of Island. Other lists Charlie's list : In , Charlie writes a list of the top five moments of his life, with the intent that Desmond deliver it to Claire after his predicted death. As Charlie writes each memory down, he remembers them through flashbacks. Juliet's list In , Juliet writes a list of the medical supplies she needs for the appendectomy she is to perform on Jack. She hands the list to Sun and sends her together with Jin, Charlotte and Daniel to the Staff to retrieve the items. Ben's list Ben created a list for Sayid of people to kill who allegedly work for Charles Widmore. Sayid reveals this to Elsa, a woman he is dating whose employer is on Ben's list, in . The list includes Peter Avellino, who is murdered by Sayid, along with Elsa's employer and group of "others" that Sayid tells Ben will anticipate him coming after them. Sayid suggests that there is more than one person left to kill when speaking with Ben. This means that there are at least four people on the list including Avellino and Elsa's employer. Sayid is seen killing Ivan Andropov in . Andropov is said by Ben to be the last of Widmore's people that was a danger to the Oceanic 6. Michael's list When confronted by Charlotte Lewis in , Ben was able to give the names of everyone recruited for the island expedition in considerable detail, revealing that he gleaned it by having a spy on the boat. In , Ben tells Michael to compile a list for him with the name of everyone on the boat. Widmore's list Charles Widmore informs Sawyer that he has a list of names including "Ford, the Kwons, and Reyes, but not Kate Austen" so he says it doesn't matter to him whether she lives or dies. See also *Flight manifest *Sun's notebook *Candidates de:Listen es:Listas fr:Listes nl:De Lijsten pt:As Listas ru:Списки Category:Lists Category:Items